Elise Paschen
Elise Paschen is a Native American poet of the Osage Nation. Life The daughter of renowned prima ballerina Maria Tallchief"The Osage Nation will host Writers Summit." Osage Nation. Retrieved 8 July 2012. and Chicago builder Henry D. Paschen, she was born and raised in Chicago, Illinois, where she attended the Francis W. Parker School. A graduate of Harvard University, she holds M.Phil. and D.Phil. degrees in 20th century British and American literature from Oxford University. Paschen was the Executive Director of the Poetry Society of America from 1988 to 2001. She is the co-founder of "Poetry in Motion," a nationwide program that places poetry posters in subways and buses, reaching more than 10 million people a day with poetry. She is also the co-founder of Oxford Poetry and has been a guest editor of Poetry Magazine's special issue on contemporary British poets. Patchen is the author of Bestiary (Red Hen Press, 2009), Infidelities (Story Line, 1996), winner of the Nicholas Roerich Poetry Prize, and Houses: Coasts (Oxford: Sycamore Press, 1985). She is editor of Poetry Speaks to Children (Sourcebooks, 2006), and co-editor of Poetry in Motion (Norton, 1996), Poetry in Motion from Coast to Coast (Norton, 2002), Poetry Speaks (Sourcebooks, 2001)and "Poetry Speaks Expanded" (Sourcebooks, 2007). A former Frances Allen Fellow of the Newberry Library, Paschen currently teaches in the Writing Program at The School of the Art Institute of Chicago. Recognition Paschen received the Nicholas Roerich Poetry Prize from Story Line Press for her book Infidelities. She received the Richard Selig Poetry Prize while at Oxford University, the Lloyd McKim Garrison Medal, and the Joan Grey Untermyer Poetry Prize while an undergraduate at Harvard. She served as the Poet Laureate of Three Oaks, Michigan. Publications Poetry * Houses: Coasts. Oxford, UK: Sycamore Press, 1985. * Infidelities. Brownsville, OR: Story Line Press, 1996. * Bestiary: Poems. Los Angeles: Red Hen Press, 2009. Edited * Poetry in Motion: 100 poems from the subways and buses (edited with Molly Peacock & Neil Neches). New York: Norton, 1996. * Poetry Speaks: Hear great poets read their work from Tennyson to Plath (edited with Rebekkah Preston Moseby). Napierville, IL: Sourcebooks MediaFusion, 2001. * Poetry in Motion from Coast to Coast: One hundred and twenty poems from the subways and buses (edited with Brett Fletcher Lauer). New York: Norton, 2002. * Poetry Speaks to Children. Napierville, IL: Sourcebooks, 2005. * Poetry Speaks Expanded: Hear poets from Tennyson to Plath read their own work (edited with Rebekkah Preston Moseby). Napierville, IL: Sourcebooks, 2007. * Poetry Speaks Who I Am. Napierville, IL: Jabberwocky, 2010. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Elaine Paschen, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Jan. 11, 2015. Anthologized *''Reinventing the Enemy's Language: Contemporary native women's writing of North America'' (edited by Joy Harjo and Gloria Bird), New York: Norton, 1997 *''Ravishing Disunities: Real Ghazals in English'' (edited by Shahid Ali Agha). Middletown, CT: Wesleyan University Press, 2000. *''Illinois Voices: An anthology of twentieth-century poetry'' (edited by Kevin Stein & G.E. Murray). University of Illinois Press. * The Poetry Anthology, 1912-2002: Ninety years of America's most distinguished verse magazine (edited by Joseph Parisi & Stephen Young). Ivan R Dee, 2002. *''A Formal Feeling Comes: Poems in form by contemporary women'' (edited by Annie Finch. Story Line Press, 2007. See also *Native American poets *List of U.S. poets References External links ;Poems *Birth Day at Poetry 180 *Taxi *Two Standards *Elise Paschen: Poems ;Audio / video *Elise Paschen at YouTube *Webcast of Elise reading at the Library of Congress (audio) *Elise at Book Fest '06 at the Library of Congress *[http://www.npr.org/templates/story/story.php?storyId=5058489 NPR interview on Poetry Speaks to Children] ;Books *Elize Paschen at Amazon.com ;About *Elise Paschen at Hanksville.org *Elise Paschen Official website. *''This page uses licensed content from the NativeWiki. Original article is at Elise Paschen.'' Category:Alumni of the University of Oxford Category:American women writers Category:Art Institute of Chicago Category:Harvard University alumni Category:Living people Category:Native American poets Category:Osage Nation Paschen, Elise Paschen, Elise Category:20th-century poets Category:20th-century women writers Category:American poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Women poets Category:American Poets Laureate